


fighter pilot

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [142]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre series, jance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: James is impresses by the new fighter pilot.





	fighter pilot

Lance let out a sigh as he walked out of the simulator, sweat dripping down his forehead after the intense lesson. His fingers were basically bended in a shape that fit the control sticks, his whole hand cramping. He had held it a bit too tight, a thing he would remember for next time.

 

As he was out, the next team was called into the simulator, now he could afford to relax. So he walked to the back of the classroom, back against the wall, when he saw a tall teen in his class with messy brown walk up to him. He held out his hand.

 

“Hey, I’m Griffin. You must be the new fighter pilot, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah, my name’s Lance. I’m actually pretty good, but somehow I still failed the simulation.”

 

“Well, it’s your first lesson. I think you did really good for being a year behind in fighter training. I’m impressed, cargo and fight are really different, you must pick up fast. I can see why they choose you for the program.”

 

Lance blushed. Was that genuine small talk and a compliment, or flirting? He was flushed either way. This was the first time anyone complimented him instead of just telling him all his faults and that he wouldn’t be able to improve, and it was refreshing.

 

“Thanks. So, do you have any tricks? I haven’t flown a fighter class since our first year when they were going to place us, so I’m a bit rusty.”

 

Griffin nodded.

 

“Sure, let’s talk during lunch.”

 

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
